meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Culture Conversion
Culture Conversion represent the spread of a country's primary and accepted cultures through its land. This is done automatically. Overview The country's primary and accepted cultures will continuously spread by adjacency to state provinces without separatism. Conversion progress is tracked separately per each province, its rate of increase is based on various factors. Province conversion Event Mean Time to Happen (MTTH) 5 years Trigger Conditions * Is a state core of the owner * Separatism lower than 1 * One of: ** Does not have owner's culture ** Has Ostsiedlung and the owner is in the HRE * One of: ** Any neighbor province has a primary or accepted culture of the owner ** Is the capital and the owner owns at least two provinces with the primary culture ** Has Ostsiedlung ** Has Frankish Settlers modifier * Has not converted its culture in the last 20 years Effect Each time the event fires, the province progress increases by a certain amount. Once the progress reaches 100, an event will fire changing the province's culture to: * The primary culture, if it is the country's capital * The primary culture, if the owner has achieved cultural union and the province neighbors a primary culture province * A random neighboring same owner province's different primary or accepted culture NewProgress=\frac{10 \times ConversionMult \times AutonomyMult \times \prod Cases}{DevelopmentDivisor} Where: * ConversionMult=1+abs(CultureConversionCost) Ex: If you have -60% culture conversion cost, provinces will change culture 60% faster. * AutonomyMult=\frac{100-LocalAutonomy}{100} Ex: If you have 50% Autonomy in a province, it will change culture 50% slower. * DevelopmentDivisor=\frac{Development}{100}+1 Ex: A province with 50 population will change culture 50% slower. * \prod Cases is the product of any applicable things in the Special Historical Cases below. Special Historical Cases There are several situations where a special modifier applies to more realistically simulate culture conversion: * The province's culture is an accepted culture - value 0.25 (does not apply in cases listed below); * If Ostsiedlung is promoted: ** West Slavic or Germanic culture in Commonwealth subcontinent to Low or High Germanic - value 2; ** West Slavic or Germanic culture in Germany subcontinent to Low or High Germanic - value 4; * Any culture in Greater Russia subcontinent to East Slavic - value 2; * Tatar culture group in Greater Russia subcontinent to East Slavic - value 4; * Tatar culture in Greater Russia, North, Eastern and Central Asia subcontinents to Tatar culture group - value 16; * Hindustani in Indian subcontinent to Urdu culture - value 4; * Deccan in Indian subcontinent to Dakani culture - value 4; * Chaghatai in East Asia or Central Asia subcontinents to Tatar culture group - value 16; * Mongol in East Asia subcontinent to Altaic or Daur - value 16; * Uriankhai in Liaoning, Sahaliyan Ula, and Girin areas to Jurchen - value 8; * Adari to Azerbadjani and vice versa - value 4; Exceptions Normally cultural conversion only happens in provinces adjacent to the Primary Culture. There are some exceptions: * Provinces on the eastern coast of the Adriatic can switch to Dalmatian if the country's primary culture is: ** In the Latin (North Italian) group; ** In the Turko-Byzantine group (but is not Turkish) and the country owns all provinces in East, West and Central Italy regions; * Provinces in the Lithuania region with Lithuanian, Byelorussian or Ruthenian culture will flip to Litvin if owned by a culture in the West Slavic group and neighbor a West Slavic province; * Provinces of Karelian, Nenet or Sapmi culture will flip to Pomor if owned by a culture in the East Slavic group and neighbor an East Slavic province; * Provinces of Malayan culture will flip to Dambru if owned by a culture in the Thai group and neighbor a province with either Thai or Dambru culture; * Provinces of Zhuang and Tay-Nung cultures will flip to Pinghua if owned by a culture in the Chinese group and neighbor a province with either Yueyu, Xiyue or Pinghua culture; * Ostsiedlung: ** Provinces in Hinterpommern area (except Neumark) will flip to Pommeranian; ** Provinces in Brandenburg area, Lusatia area (but not Jawor or Glogow) and Neumark will flip to Low Saxon; ** Provinces in the region of Silesia or with Silesian culture will become German Silesian; ** Provinces of another Low or High Germanic culture will flip to owner culture; * Provinces in the Middle East change culture when changing religion: ** Greeks in Anatolia become Turkish, Yorouk or Turkoman after conversion to Islam; ** Turks, Yorouks and Turkomans in Anatolia become Greek after conversion to Christianity; ** Christian provinces in the Palestine area become Filastini after conversion to Islam; ** Provinces in the Syria and Aleppo areas become Suri after conversion to Islam; ** Provinces in the Mosul area become Kurdish after conversion to Islam; ** Provinces in Iraq become Iraqi after conversion to Islam; ** Provinces in Iraq and Kurdistan become Assyrian after conversion to Christianity; ** Provinces in the Syria and Aleppo areas become Aramean after conversion to Christianity; ** Provinces in the Aleppo area become Syriac after conversion to Christianity; ** Provinces in Aleppo, Syria, and Palestine also become Aramaic after conversion to Christianity; ** Provinces in Egypt become Coptic culture after conversion to Christianity; Exceptions listed above can happen in provinces without separatism with a MTTH of 50/45/40.5 if stability is 1 or lower/2/3 respectively. Category:Content Category:Mechanics Category:Culture